Temptation Visits Shell Cottage
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: Bill Weasley is in deep trouble. His own little disease is threatening to crop up in the form of an unexpected visit from his youngest brother. So long has he hid from the monster of temptation. INCEST FIC, Slash, AU.


A/N: I needed to do a weasleycest fic that for once didn't involve the twins, haha. Enjoy. AU and obviously, **incest**!

* * *

><p>"I changed ze sheets in the spare room."<p>

The voice was soft, and sweet, and so familiar to Bill Weasley's ears. The overly feminine tone of his wife, Fleur, wrapped around his brain. Warm, gentle arms slid over Bill's taut chest. They never felt out of place, despite how it looked. A mellow breeze drifted in through the cottage's open window. The long white curtains that framed the glass blew gracefully about the floor. Bill let himself breathe deeply, let his body inhale the salt from the ocean and the grit from the sand. He could feel the last warm glow from sunset radiate off his scarred face. Being home was supposed to feel soothing. But for once Bill was far from relaxed.

To an outsider, like Fleur, Bill just looked tired. Fatigued, perhaps, from his long hours at the bank. But Bill felt wide awake. Too stimulated. Inside, his body positively rattled with the overwhelming snake he called temptation. It was a sick, distorted condition. His own secret disease. It was reckless to allow his one and only temptation to reside at Shell Cottage for a week. But how he could he refute his wife's offer to Ron? It would be so obviously rude he would be ultimately questioned and discovered.

Ron had no place to go until August the first. He could go to the Burrow of course, but Bill knew in his heart that for Ron return to his childhood home just a few short months after leaving would be devastating to the nineteen year old. It would have been heartbreaking to Bill.

The situation was his own fault. Whenever he received Ron's letter, he should of just kept mum. But Fleur had spied and read the whole thing, including where Ron said he was being evicted, point blank. Then she demanded to know where he would stay. Bill tried to come up with alternatives other than his own home. Charlie was no option. Percy could barely breathe himself in his flat. Ginny still lived at home. Harry was visiting his godson Teddy at Andromeda Tonks' place for a week. Last was George…but when Bill suggested it as the final option, Fleur had given him a death stare. He was at the end of the line. She insisted Bill write Ron back on the spot and invite him to stay in the guest room until he could move in with Harry in their new place. Reading Ron's most gracious reply made the fire inside Bill rage, a fire the curse breaker had believed he had quashed once he tied the knot.

"You…look so very exhausted," Fleur said with many notes of concern.

Her lips were beside his earlobe. The feeling of them on Bill's skin usually made him want to whisk his wife away to their bedroom. But not today. There was tension in the air and in his very veins. So instead he forced a smile upon his mangled face and brought her small hands up to his mouth. Bill kissed the soft palms of her hands and got a smell of her floral perfume.

"I'll be fine, love. I can't let you welcome my littlest brother without me,"

Fleur smiled as well, sliding herself back from her husband. "He should be ere' any moment,"

Sure enough, there was a short succession of knocks on their front door mere seconds after Fleur had spoken. She rushed to answer the door, her apron and skirt twitching around her knees. "Ronald! So happy to see you,"

Bill stood up and felt the instinct to run. It made him feel so ashamed…too many things about his littlest brother made him feel shame. His legs wanted to twitch but he didn't allow them.

"Welcome," he managed to get out.

Ron met him by hugging him, almost like Fleur had done minutes ago. But Ron's embrace was too familiar and much more masculine. Bill could feel tight tendrils of muscle against his brother's chest. The arms that now clung to Bill were not the soft pale arms of his wife. These were the strong, freckled arms of his temptation. Yes, Bill was entirely too fond of Ron. And Ron knew that. They never dealt with it. Bill had for too many years. The guilt weighed down his gut like lead. Ron knew for too short of a time. He still had the wish that they may act upon the disgusting temptation.

Bill had a daughter. What could Ron be thinking? Then again, it was just an embrace. Fleur thought nothing of it. She was even smiling. But when they parted Bill could see the monster lust dancing in his brother's bright eyes. It was the same beast that danced circles in his stomach.

"Bill, dear. Show Ronald where to put is' things. I will be in ze kitchen," Fleur pushed past her husband and went into the next room.

They were alone. Suddenly, the wall clock's ticking increased a tenfold in volume. Ron scratched at the back of his neck, which was a brilliant shade of scarlet. Bill wanted to chuckle. Ron was just like Percy and their father. Always flushing whenever they were feeling embarrassed or offended. Bill just wondered which Ron happened to be feeling at that moment. But he wasn't about to go and ask his little brother. Instead he wordlessly picked up Ron's heavy backpack.

"I'll take this upstairs. Then you can get settled for the night, yeah?" Bill mumbled and started up the staircase.

Ron was right at his brother's heels. When they got to the dim light of the hallway, he placed the palms of his hands up against Bill's lower back. The curse breaker flung Ron's bag forward into the wall and froze.

"Stop it," Bill hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes were fluttering, his ears strained for the sounds of his wife's footsteps, hurrying to see what the noise had been. But there was no sound except for the brother's heavy breathing.

Ron didn't move his hands. "I knew you didn't want me here…"

"That isn't it. I do want you here. Which is the exact reason why you need to leave."

"Why?"

Bill moved his brother's hands away by turning and grasping the young man by his forearms. He looked down into Ron's clear blue eyes. How could he say no to his littlest brother? How could he ever turn him away when he had been unfairly evicted? Bill found his arms weakening, found himself embracing Ron once again. Only it wasn't like earlier. Their bodies pressed close to one another. Bill could time in his breathing with Ron's slow and steady pace. How was he able to keep so calm?

"I can't turn you away…and you knew that. I tried to, but I just couldn't. So you may stay in my house. But you won't ruin my family, Ron." Bill expected to hear outrage. Disappointment. Something.

"Can I peek in at my niece? I'm the only one who hasn't met her yet," Ron said innocently into Bill's chest.

The older man hadn't prepared a response for that. So he took Ron into Victorie's nursery. It was bright pink in color, but the tiny crib was white. The window was only open a little, so the room was warm enough for the baby to sleep. Bill gazed at the flowing white drapery while Ron cooed over the sleeping infant. He needed to keep his distance from his little brother. The moment in the hall was too much. Now Bill felt unclean. He wasn't even good enough to look at his own child. A wave of nausea overtook his stomach. He was so weak. That's what Bill hated the most. How helpless he felt when he was confronted by his need for Ron.

"She's precious." Ron said, locking eyes with Bill. "She looks like Fleur."

Bill nodded stiffly. "So blonde and petite. I'm glad she didn't take after me."

Ron frowned. "She's your child, Bill. Of course part of her is like you."

A strange fear crept up the back of the curse breaker. What kind of traits did he pass onto Victoire? Hopefully not his disease. He would never let that happen. But that kind of sickness probably didn't crop up in too many people. At least Bill prayed it didn't.

"I hope not."

Ron sighed and walked past him in the door way. "There's nothing wrong with being like you."

He kissed Bill's arm, right over one of his tattoos. Then Ron walked down the hall to the spare bedroom. Bill stood there for quite awhile, just watching his daughter sleep peacefully amongst her many stuffed toys. They were really spoiling her. It was fun to have a baby around. Or it had been before Ron showed up. Now Bill felt too inadequate to be a father. Victoire was so innocent and he was just so depraved. And even though Bill knew he could bury his thoughts, he didn't really want to. That was the key. He didn't want to give up the stolen moments with Ron, didn't want to forget the past. The summers. The Christmas holidays. He knew he loved Ron, but he should be allowed to. They were brothers. It was Bill who was taking it the wrong way.

"Bill?" Fleur's musical voice chimed inside his brain.

The curse breaker left Victoire's nursery and returned to the sitting room downstairs. Ron was sitting in an armchair, drinking tea offered by Fleur. Bill sunk down into the couch and stared out the large window. He could hear the restlessness of the sea outside. Pity that it matched the restlessness inside his bones.

"Why were you evicted, Ronald?" Fleur questioned after they all had been supplied with tea, and Bill with brandy.

"The owner of the property decided to turn it back into a house and flip it to make more money. Harry lost his flat too. Shame, the rent was really affordable."

"Well at least you found a new place," Bill said to the floor. "I'm sure you can't wait to move in."

Fleur glared at her husband. "We are happy to have you as a guest,"

"Bill showed me my new niece. She looks just like you," Ron said softly.

Fleur positively beamed.

The next few days passed without a hitch. Bill could easily avoid Ron by working extra hours at Gringotts. He had finally been able to return to curse work after a few years at a desk job. That had been pure hell. Bill just wasn't made for sitting still. However, when Thursday rolled around, the goblin running the scheduling refused to offer Bill overtime. So he dragged himself home, albeit slower than ever before. When he arrived there, he automatically knew something would happen.

Bill walked into the kitchen to see a note scribbled on pink paper taped to the side of the cupboard. His stomach did back flips as he read from it.

"_Love,_

_I am taking Victoire into town to visit my cousin Veronique. She's staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Won't be home until late."_

_- Fleur. _

Bill let the paper flutter to the stone floor. He was alone. Completely alone with Ron in a very vacant house. He had to leave. Had to escape the situation that wanted to drown him. The temptation was so close to boiling over. Everyone had a breaking point. Bill was ten feet past his already.

"Hey," Ron appeared from the parlor. He looked so casual. Bill could see through that facade.

"I'm going to have a drink. See you,"

"Don't leave." Ron said, looking genuinely disappointed. "You seem to want nothing to do with me. I just wanted to make sure you didn't resent me,"

Bill felt his shoulders sink inwards to his chest. "Of course I don't. You're my little brother…"

The term of endearment was a wicked thing. It turned Bill on, when he knew it shouldn't. He also knew Ron loved hearing it, especially when Bill was fucking him up against a wall.

"Then don't leave."

Ron walked straight towards Bill and leaned up against his chest. Bill couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He let Ron cling like a child, let him place soft, feathery kisses all across his neck. Bill knew that he was letting the monster inside him win. The beast felt so pleased. The relationship he had with Ron wasn't always just about the sex. Ron had always idolized Bill the most. The cooler older brother. It wasn't until after Ron came of age that Bill had given in and succumbed to Ron's pleas. It was the best he had ever experienced, which Bill found ironic. Not that he didn't enjoy going to bed with Fleur. But being with Ron made him feel so much more alive. It was the danger. The sick perversion that Bill could make Ron flush with an otherworldly pleasure.

"I should leave…" Bill said softly into Ron's hair.

The young man looked up, eyes uncertain. "I can make you want to stay."

Bill braced for some kind of moment. A kiss. A touch. But Ron pulled away from his chest and started towards the stairs. For a split second, Bill thought Ron was actually aiming for his and Fleur's bedroom. But Ron walked into the spare room, leaving the door ajar.

It was a pretty room but not very large. A wardrobe took up most of the left wall, a daybed on the right. A gigantic window certainly ate up the remaining space. But it had the most perfect view in the entire house. Ron was leaning against the windowpane. The breeze blew his ginger hair around his cheeks. Bill wanted to cradle his brother, maybe to brush the hair out of his eyes. But he just stood still, waiting. His skin felt on fire, as did his insides. Being with Ron used to make him feel so alive. He hadn't experienced that in such a long time…

"I'm jealous of your wife. You know how disturbing that sounds?" Ron said quietly.

Bill stood behind his brother and stared out the window along with him. "I do know."

Ron turned to him and kissed right below his mouth. Bill felt his skin continue to burn as though someone had lit his flesh ablaze. Hands snaked up around the curse breaker's back, beneath his shirt and vest. Ron slowly clawed down his brother's skin. Bill knew that Ron wanted him to initiate an actual kiss. That's just the reason he had named his little brother temptation. Ron pushed every button until he got what he wanted. So Bill gave in. When he thought about it from the beginning, he always knew he would give in. Fate had always left them an open door. Their parents weren't home. Bill was good at silencing charms. Today it just happened to come in the form of a cousin at a pub.

Bill crashed his lips into Ron's so hard that he had to hold the boy just to stop him from toppling over. Ron's mouth felt more like home than anything ever had. The curse breaker needed more, just had to have more contact. Bill felt Ron's hands on his back again and went a step further by tugging the shirt over his head. Hands drifted down over his exposed chest.

"I don't know what you have more of. Tattoos or scars," Ron smiled, his lips were already red from their kissing.

Bill tried desperately to control his breathing, his needs, otherwise Ron would be up against the bedroom floor. "I could do without the scars."

"I dunno…they suit you." Ron licked a particularly jagged mark that ran across Bill's left nipple.

The older man bit down hard into his lip to keep from moaning. He led Ron to the bed and climbed over top of him. Their lips collided again, this time Bill forced his tongue into his little brother's mouth. They never did anything halfway, so Bill repeatedly plundered Ron's mouth, exploring every inch until he was satisfied. Sometime during their heated snog, Bill nearly ripped the shirt off of Ron and tossed it somewhere on the floor. His hands traced circles down the smaller man's back and over that familiar expanse of chest and abdomen. Ron wasn't as built as Bill was, he was more lean. But Bill could still feel the churning of muscles beneath his littlest brother's pale flesh.

"I need to taste you…" Bill whispered into Ron's earlobe, then bit into it. He was surprised to hear that he sounded almost hungry.

Ron complied. He always had. Without any shame or abandon, Ron undressed in front of Bill, staring straight into the man's eyes the entire time. Bill kissed right below Ron's bellybutton, sucking and licking the spot until the younger man released a deep moan. Bill pulled Ron back into the small bed and forced him to lay on his stomach with his hips raised up. Now all of Bill's anger, all of his self hatred about his lust had dissipated. He loved his lust. And he was sorry that he had tried to murder it.

Bill squeezed his brother's perfect arse, licked beneath the soft globes of it before spreading Ron's cheeks. It felt so amazing to have Ron moaning for him again, have him panting out the older man's name every other breath. Bill assaulted Ron's hole, dragging his tongue in and around it. But Bill always had to have more. He spread Ron open further, burying his face into his arse and almost began to suck on the tight entrance.

"Holy fuck, Bill…" Ron nearly purred. He felt Bill's hand creep around his thighs and close over his seeping prick.

Bill nearly laughed at how his little brother was so eager, bucking away at his hand just to feel some contact. His slid his tongue out slowly, even though he could have sat there for days.

"Not yet, love. No cumming unless I'm inside you,"

Ron quickly sat up and tried to yank off Bill's belt. The older man assisted and soon they were both naked on the bed, Ron between Bill's legs.

"My turn," the little redhead declared wickedly and started to lick circles around the head of his brother's cock.

Nothing ever came close to this. Nothing ever would. Bill knew that, but it was so hard to admit. He finally let himself moan and he clutched a handful of his brother's soft hair. Ron licked down his dick, then proceeded to lap at his balls. It was pure torture, but perfect torture. Bill yanked at Ron's hair, silently pleading for his little brother to stop being such a sultry tease. Ron smirked and complied, and swallowed Bill's cock all the way to the root. The warmth of his brother's throat pushed the curse breaker to the point of sheer ecstasy. Ron wasn't afraid of his thick prick. He began to fuck his own throat against his brother's cock, barely even gagging on it anymore. Bill couldn't began to fathom that this could possibly be wrong. There was no wrong way when he felt so alive.

"Ron, baby.." Bill whispered into his brother's ear, pulling the boy off his cock.

Cum coated the edges of Ron's mouth. His eyes were dark with lust as Bill kissed him. The touch was beyond any kind of passion they had before. Bill watched in a semi-surprised state as his little brother pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Without any kind of trepidation, Ron sat down on his brother's stiff, wet prick and moaned in exquisite pleasure. Bill's sounds matched his as the younger man rode his cock, fucking himself on his brother's lap without any regret. Bill could only take that for so long. Ron could usually make the older man cum just by kissing his neck, let alone abusing his own arse right in front of him. Bill kept Ron seated on his dick, but forced him down on his side.

Ron actually seemed a bit confused, even a little wary. That reminded Bill why he even felt this way for his brother in the first place. The age difference. The innocence clouded by pure wanton lust. Bill pushed Ron's leg back and started fucking him from the side, not holding anything back in his rough thrusts.

The younger boy was clawing the sheets, shouting Bill's name. His cock rubbed against his abdomen, begging to be touched. Ron started to wank, and when he came close his eyes drifted up to Bill's scarred face. Sweat was starting to pool to different places on Bill's skin. The fire was too much. He came hard inside his brother, filling him until it began to leak out the edge of his entrance. Bill always found it hard to leave Ron's arse. He forced himself to keep thrusting until his little brother spurt his load all over his pale chest. Ron stayed in his position on the bed and Bill knew he just had to lay with him. He curled the boy against him and kissed from his ear to his neck.

"I love you,"

The feeling of temptation was still there, Bill realized. Perhaps it was always meant to be there with him.

"I love you too, Ron."

_End-_


End file.
